Dear Diary
by coollizzylou
Summary: What would happen if Marinette had never locked her diary up in Darkblade? A mess, that's what. One (maybe two) shot.


Marinette's POV:

Marinette was walking down the stairs, fresh from the akuma fight, when Chloe had called out, "Hey everyone! Come see this!" Her opponent in the student election caught the attention of her entire class, along with Mayor Bourgeois, Jagged Stone, and his assistant from on top of a table. The crowd gathered closer to Chloe. Adrien had passed her on the stairs and was speedily walking to the group. She followed him. When she and her crush had reached the cluster of her peers, Chloe began her little speech.

"Everyone thinks that little-miss-Marinette is some goody two-shoes that can do no wrong. But little do you know, she has lots of dirty secrets that if people knew, they would hate her like the trash she is!" This was a very 'Chloe' tactic when it comes to winning the student elections. Pretend to be unearthing dirty secrets while only spreading rumours. She would let Chloe expel her hot air, disprove her rumours, deliver her own speech, and win the election. She had this in the bag.

"What secrets? Well these ones of course!" she pulled out a little pink book, flipped to a random page and started reading.

"Dear diary, today Chat Noir and I managed to stop a supervillain once again! The Magician of Misfortune wanted to make the Eiffel Tower vanish in a puff of smoke! Can you imagine? Luckily, we were there to stop him, but I was late for school, and I arrived in the middle of a test with Miss Bustier!

She gave me a note for my parents to sign, again.

Sometimes it's hard being both Marinette and Ladybug. Of course, I love being a superheroine and It's awesome to protect Paris against Hawk Moth and save all these innocent victims. But on the other hand, I always have to come up with excuses to explain why I'm late or absent to Mom and Dad, to my teachers and even to my best friend Alya. I can't even tell you how many stories I made up since school started!

Besides, every time a new villain shows up, I have to disappear discreetly and go and fight them! When I find a place to hide, I say "Tikki, spots on!"

And BAM! I turn into Ladybug! With my super suit made out of indestructible fabric and my magic Yo-yo!

I can't let anyone see Tikki, my kwami, who never leaves my side. Without Tikki, I can't transform. She gives me my powers.

And I can do incredible stuff with my Yo-yo! The string goes on forever and I can use it to move around or tie up my opponents- I can even make it super fast to use it as a shield!

My mission's to capture the Villain's Akuma to stop them. The Akuma is an evil black butterfly that turns people into bad guys.

But with my magic Yo-yo, I can conjure up an item that will help me. I just have to say "Lucky Charm." Each time, something weird appears, and I have to understand how to use it. Then, I can capture the Akuma with my magic Yo-yo, and transform it back to a harmless butterfly.

My ultimate power is that once I defeated the Villain, I throw my Lucky Charm in the air to save Paris! You see, there's no time to get bored between my missions, school, my parents, my friends, Adrien and the supervillains, I'm always on the run. But being Ladybug is really amazing!

Mom and Dad are back home. I have to ask them to sign the note I got this morning for being late. What am I going to tell them? Well I'll find something- I'm starting to get used to it. Bye for now, dear diary!" She finished reading.

"Wasn't that a good story? Let's read another one!" Chloe chided, as if she was reading to small children. The bully flipped open to another random page.

"Dear diary: oh wow, we avoided a disaster today! Chat Noir and I had just arrested

supervillain, but because I'd already used my Lucky Charm, there wasn't much time left! I almost transformed back right there under Chat Noir's nose! So I ran to a safe place as fast as I could, to change back to me, Marinette, without anyone seeing—and making sure Chat Noir hadn't followed me.

I think he'd love to know who I am…he's so nosy! There's no way I'm letting that happen! No one can find out. Ugh, Chat Noir…we haven't known each other very long, but it feels like we've been together forever!

I mean, like, we've been fighting villains together, right? 'Cause there's absolutely nothing between us. He's just my partner—uh, my teammate is what I mean. Besides, he's not my type, he's a bit too cocky.

He's always making puns. They're not even that funny.

Okay, so it's not always Cat bad. I mean, that bad. Hehe.

What I really can't stand is that he always has to show off when we're on a mission. And I'm not into guys like that.

I'm a little hard on him, I guess, but to be honest, I'm glad he's here! I don't think I'd ever manage to defeat all those supervillains without his help! He can use his superpower to destroy anything he touches. Comes in handy for slowing enemies down. Actually, Chat Noir and I really do make an awesome team!

But I think he's got a bit of a crush on me, you know? Except I love Adrien! Chat Noir's not anywhere near as perfect as Adrien. He does have some really cool things about him, though, like, he fights really well. Besides, I can always count on him.

Okay, so maybe I'd see Chat Noir differently if there was no Adrien. Wait, what? Am I for real, what am I saying? A world without Adrien?! That would be…horrible!

Nuh-uh. Not happening. Pretend I never said. Kay? Erased. That's all for today! Goodbye for now, dear diary!" Chloe closed the book with a snap. Marinette was able to get a good look of the cover.

It was her diary.

The diary that she had written all of her secrets in.

The diary that Tikki had told her not to write.

The diary that in her haste to make it to school on time had not been put in her magic box.

The diary that ether Chloe or Sabrina had stolen.

The diary that had just been read to her entire class, Mayor Bourgeois, Jagged Stone, And his assistant.

The diary that revealed her big crush on Adrien.

The diary that revealed her little kinda-maybe-sorta crush on Chat Noir.

The diary that revealed that she was Ladybug.

THE DIARY THAT REVEALED THAT SHE WAS LADYBUG!

"Pathetic. Pretending to be Ladybug in your pathetic little diary. You're blatant lies are enough proof that you couldn't ever be class representative!" She sneered.

Chloe was apparently the only one who thought that she was lying.

Everyone was silent, even Chloe, who was waiting for a response. The entire class was looking at her. Their faces were showing clear astonishment, amazement, shock, all of the emotions you would be expecting people to be wearing after finding out her secret. Marinette's eyes darted around the room.

Alya's mouth was gaping. Her eyes were screaming 'Why didn't you tell me', screaming betrayal. Marinette was surprised that her best friend was looking at her. She wouldn't be surprised if Alya didn't consider her a friend anymore. She looked away, and her eyes locked eyes with her crush.

His face was blank. His eyes were glazed and his mouth was barely open. That would have been okay, or at least expected, had his face not been as red as the mask she wore when she was battling akumas.

It was Adrien's face that set her off. She probably shouldn't have acted the way she did. But, Chloe really, truly, deserved it. She was not sorry in the slightest for delivering.

"Let me tell you something, Chloe." she spat, walking towards the girl that had destroyed her meticulously crafted secret. The crowd parted before her like water. She was furious. Furious at Chloe, furious at herself, furious at everything in general. When she was in front of Chloe, she tore her diary from the blond's hands.

"I am Ladybug. The ladybug that saves your sorry butt, the ladybug that you love to impersonate, the ladybug that saves people everyday, and how do you repay me? That's right, you SPILL MY SECRETS TO EVERYONE!" she raged, face hot with suppressed tears.

"Phtt. As if. Ladybug is so much better than you, Maritrash," Chloe scoffed.

"Oh yeah? Spots. On," she breathed in malice, triggering the flash of pink light and the outfit change.

Chloe's face went from its usual egotistical confidence to a look of pure horror as she realized what she had done. Good, thought Marinette.

"And now, If you'll excuse me, I'm going to take some time to process so I don't get myself akumatized," Marinette turned on her heels and walked curtly up the stairs. "I'll be back at school tomorrow," she finished before running out the down the hall.

 **A/N: So this is my first MLB thing on here. Whoo! I actually wrote this a long time ago, but just got around to posting this and it kinda shows. Anyhow, I'm wondering if I want to write another chapter from Adrien's perspective.**

 **\- Coollizzylou**


End file.
